


in the middle

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's soaking wet before they've even got their jeans off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a blindfold_spn prompt: "Sam/Dean/Charlie, dirty, graphic"

She's soaking wet before they've even got their jeans off, lying on the bed with one hand teasing her nipples to hard nubs.

The other inches down, over her flat stomach and rounded hips before brushing the patch of curls between her legs.

"Stop."

The instruction comes from the one she least expected but she stops anyway as Sam moves over, stripping off the rest of his clothes and coming to kneel between her ankles.

"Spread your legs."

Her thighs are already parted but she spreads them wider, a blush rising on her cheeks as Sam takes an appreciative look and then smiles up at her, broad and friendly. The grin is a contrast to his commanding tone and a shiver runs through her as he leans in, pushing her thighs further apart before flicking his tongue across his clit.

Her eyes flutter closed and she tilts her hips up when his tongue explores further, tracing her folds before returning to the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasps at the feel of a large finger slipping inside her and her hands return to her nipples, rolling and teasing with earnest.

Another pair of hands cup her breasts, larger and warmer than her own, and she opens her eyes to see Dean kneeling next to her on the bed, green eyes bright with lust and a smirk on his face as she arches her back under his touches.

His lips descend on her nipples, biting and sucking each in turn as Sam eases two and then three fingers into her, thrusting in and out in time with her gasping moans of "Harder... Faster... More..."

The need for more seems to hit them all at the same time, and Charlie is pulled in opposite directions, with Sam gripping her hips and lining himself up and Dean holding her head and positioning his length over her mouth. Want thrums through her body and she writhes beneath them both, knowing that she looks like a slut and not caring in the slightest.

A groan is ripped from all three of them as they sink in at the same time, Sam thrusting hard into her wet center while Dean's cock slides between her lips, getting further and further in as she relaxes around it.

They work her hard, Sam keeping her on the edge with rocks of his hips while Dean fucks her mouth, wet slaps filling the quiet of her dorm room, punctuated with groans and gasps from the three on the bed.

Lost in the sensations, she barely feels it when they pull out at the same time, one of them guiding her own hand back to his clit. She finds the rhythm instantly, hips bucking up hard as she squeezes her breasts, and she looks up to see Sam and Dean either side of her, staring straight at each other and fisting their cocks over her sweat-soaked body.

Tipping over the edge by the sight, she arches up with a cry, feeling come splatter over her breasts, face and stomach as the brothers join her in the freefall.


End file.
